Genie in a bottle
by miyouimi
Summary: Sakura's life is pretty much as boring as can be until she finds a mysterious bottle one day that contains a genie called Sasuke. She soon finds that her world has been upside down, and that she's even starting to fall in love with him. Sasusaku.


**A/N: I know I should probably be updating on my other stories but this idea just popped into my head. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you really think I'd be writing this?**

**Chapter one: The bottle**

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Sakura Haruno's life was boring to be put simply. She went to her normal job, lived in her normal apartment and had normal friends. She wasn't one of those people who would go out to parties, have fun, and then come home later in the night. She – who was smarter enough to know some of the consequences – would never even dare to be seen at one of those stupid parties.

She had heard about Her friend, Ino Yamanaka, had always lived for that kind of stuff. She always had to wonder why though. Ino always tried to drag her out of her house, dress her up like a doll, and take her to one of those stupid things. Sakura always managed to escape at the last minute though to hid from her friend in hopes that she would give up. When eventually she would, Sakura would go back home to her boring life.

Maybe she had a sense of paranoia that if she went out, something bad would happen to her. She was content for now though. Bored, but content. She figured that if you wanted to get somewhere, you had to work hard at it and block out any other distractions. So, that's exactly what she did.

"Hey, Sakura! Come on, just this one time. I promise you'll have fun!" Sakura's blonde companion yelled from outside her front door.

"No, go away!" Sakura yelled back.

"It's just a party Sakura!"

"You never know what can happen at those things, Ino!" she protested. "You could get hurt!"

A heavy sigh was heard from outside the door, which was followed by some incoherent mumbling. "Fine, you know what, I'll make a deal with you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but kept listening. "Go on."

"How about tomorrow, we can go shopping. It'll be just the two of us. And before you say anything, I'll take you to your favorite store, even though I literally despise that weird store."

Sakura almost literally squealed in delight and opened the door to an annoyed looking Ino. Sakura absolutely loved that store! It wasn't another normal store either; it was a store full of mysterious and magical like things. Things that Sakura found interesting for some reason or another. It was a 'weird store' as Ino said. But everything in there always seemed to intrigue Sakura.

"That sounds great Ino! Thanks!" Sakura said excitedly, hugging her friend.

"Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning," she mumbled, knowing that she'd probably regret it later.

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow then." And with that said, she was off to her night activates.

Sakura closed the door swiftly and grinned again. "I can't wait!" She was also glad that it was the weekend tomorrow, which meant that she didn't have any work tomorrow. "Yes! I haven't been to that store in forever!" She went to bed early that night and couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Sakura literally hopped out of bed the next morning, did her morning routine of getting ready and went to go eat breakfast. She didn't even have time to finish eating her cereal though because a loud knocking was heard at the front door.

"Open up! It's time to go!"

Sakura put her bowl in the sink and quickly rushed to the front door, opening it up. "Ino, let's go!" She got her bag that was at the front door and ran past Ino, waiting for her to catch up. When Ino didn't follow though, she wondered and looked back at her. Her arms were crossed as if she were expecting something.

"Sakura, you have to promise me that you'll come with me to other stores, too."

Sakura let out a loud groan; she didn't like shopping for clothes with Ino. What was wrong with the clothes they had? She finally gave in, though. "Okay, fine," she huffed.

Ino's face then lit up and she ran to catch up with Sakura. "Finally! We can go shopping together! I can't wait to find you some new clothes. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with what you're wearing now…I just want to get you more clothes that will, you know…"

"Show me off to the boys and make me look like a slut?" Sakura finished.

"No! Just to help boys see your true beauty that you hide. Sakura, you're really pretty and if you just let me give you a make over, boys would be all over you."

"Why can't they just like me without all the make up?" she asked, sighing.

"Sakura, boys are stupid. You just have to lure them in is all!" she said proudly, as if this advice was the best in the world.

Sakura sighed again and looked at her. _Maybe I should just let her give me a make over…Maybe._ _No!_ _I don't want to give in to her…_

"Yeah, I hear you," she mumbled.

"One day you'll see. You'll come crawling to me asking for a make over to impress the boy that you like."

Sakura snorted and crossed her arms. _Yeah, right. Like that'd ever happen._

"Oh, and speaking of boys. I meant one last night at that party…"

"Ino! I told you not to get involved with boys at those- those trashy places!" Sakura hated to have to be the smart one to watch over Ino all of the time, but what was she supposed to do?

"He's not trashy! He's very wonderful, sweet, and sensitive. Actually…he's pretty lazy. I actually had to search through the whole crowd to find this one. He was in the back, sitting there all by himself with a bored look on his face."

"Ino, I don't think I like this guy already."

"Sakura," Ino whined. "Give him a chance! He said his name was Shikamaru Nara and gave me his number as well as one of his friends."

Sakura looked at Ino quizzically before Ino shook her head frantically, waving her arms in the air.

"No, no, no! I asked if he had any friends that were single and would be interested in being in a relationship."

"And why the hell would you do that?" Sakura asked, obviously not connecting the dots.

"For you of course!" she squealed.

"Oh, no you didn't, Ino."

"I think I did."

"Ino, I am going to so kill you."

"No, you might thank me for it."

Sakura sighed. "So, what's his name?"

"Oh, getting interested I see."

Sakura glared at Ino and she flinched, but continued. "His name is Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru said he was a nice guy."

"And how can you trust this Shikamaru?"

"Sakura, don't argue."

"Fine," she growled. Every trace of anger receded from her voice when she saw where they were at. Ino wasn't happy – she knew that. She really didn't care though, that Ino frowned at this store and all its contents.

She read the sign and rushed inside, leaving the dumbfunuded blonde outside. Ino looked up and squinted, reading the sign…

'Hinata's store of Mysterious magical items,' it read.

_What a bunch of bull._ Ino thought to herself before walking inside.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

"Hey, Hinata! Long time no see, right?" Sakura asked excitedly, looking around the store in wonder.

"Y-yeah, it h-has been," Hinata replied, stuttering slightly. "W-we have some n-new i-items in if y-you'd like to take a-a look."

"Great! That sounds wonderful! If only there was something that could make that stutter of yours go away, though."

Hinata let out a small sigh and nodded. "I-I wish there w-was."

Sakura knew for sure two things about Hinata Hyuga. She had this stutter that she was pretty sure that would never go away and she had these eyes – for whatever strange reason - that were too whitish gray to even be called normal.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted though when she heard this loud whining from behind her. "Sakura, can we go already? This place is creeping me out and it all seems a bunch of bull to me."

"Ino, shut up," she hissed before turning back to Hinata. "Sorry about that, don't mind my obnoxious friend over there."

"Obnoxious?! Me? Pffft, yeah right…" Ino then took a gallery walk around the store looking at all the strange items before coming across a section that had different shaped glass bottles and sculptured figurines. Ino let out a small gasp and her eyes twinkled at the shiny things. "Sakura! You didn't tell me they had _this _type of stuff in here!"

Sakura was still talking to Hinata when she averted her attention to Ino and quirked an eyebrow. "Ino, you like shiny things too much." She then went back to Hinata and smiled. "So, that's your new stock?"

"Y-yes, it's to attract m-more c-customers. I-I hear p-people like that s-sort of stuff."

Sakura nodded and left to go check out this 'new stock'. She looked in awe at the beautifully crafted bottles and figurines. "They look gorgeous!" she said to herself.

"Y-yes they are, aren't t-they?"

Sakura jumped and let out a sigh of relief. "Jeez, Hinata, you've got to stop scaring me like that. You're so quiet it's like you're a ghost. I didn't even hear you leave from behind the counter!"

Hinata grinned a little sheepishly and looked over at the bottles, too. "Y-you both c-can pick out a-any you'd l-like and I-I'll give you half off."

"Really!" Ino gasped and then went on her way to look around giddly.

"Whenever Ino even hears the word 'sale', she's off," Sakura explained to Hinata and grinned.

Hinata nodded and stood there while Sakura looked through all the glass bottles carefully, reminding herself that she could only get one. They all looked so pretty though, that Sakura had a tough time choosing, despite the advice her mind was giving her.

"Aww man, I'm having a tough time-" She was cut off in mid-sentence though when she saw _it._ Yes, _it._ The most gorgeous looking bottles of them all that was sitting in a secluded place, hidden from all of the others, on a top shelf.

It was well crafted and was a dark blue color with midnight colored streaks running along the sides of it. Also, it had tiny little designs etched into the sides of it that looked like it could've taken hours – or even days - to do. It looked like it could easily be a couple hundred years old as well, which made Sakura even more interested.

"Hinata!" Sakura gasped. "That's the most beautiful one I've ever seen!"

Hinata looked up and frowned. Yes, that was the prettiest one there, but she had a strange feeling about that one for some strange reason. When she asked the delivery guy where it came from, he said he was just doing his job and didn't know. So, she hid it a little because it kept giving off this strange aura.

"I love it!" She got on her tiptoes and removed it from the top shelf carefully, bringing it down so she could examine it. This would go perfectly on the shelf in her room! She squealed internally and looked at it in wonder once again.

"Hinata, I'd like to-" She was cut off again, but this time it was by a dazed looking Hinata.

"_Three wishes grant you he will._

_The secret you must not spill._

_But beware, stubborn as a mule he can be._

_And all he really wants, is to be set free,"_ Hinata said in a trance like state, eyes glazed over.

"H-hinata?" Sakura asked, stuttering this time. _What the?! Hinata didn't even stutter when she said all of that! And just what the heck is she talking about?_

When hinata snapped out of the trance, she stumbled back a little and took in a deep breath. "S-sakura, d-do you k-know w-hat happened?" Hinata asked, regaining her stutter.

Sakura was just as shocked as Hinata, and she just shook her head slowly. Ino interrupted both of them tough when she popped up on them both and started babbling about what she had found. Sakura looked at Hinata again in disbelief, but just shrugged it off and went to the front counter to pay.

"And just look at this figurine! Isn't it wonderful!" Ino showed to her as she paid for what she wanted.

"Ino, it's wonderful, really," Sakura told her for the billionth time. She then paid for her own, said goodbye to a wondering Hinata, and left the store.

Ino then remembered her other plans and grabbed Sakura's hand, dragging her along to the other stores.

"Come on!" Ino ordered and dragged the unwilling girl along.

"Be careful!" she warned, and motioned to the fragile bag she was carrying.

Ino just nodded, but brought her into a clothes store to be tortured by her.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Hours after trying on clothes just to please Ino, Sakura eventually made it home, tired and sleepy.

"Man, I wonder why she isn't worm out all the time. Shopping is tiring," Sakura said to herself before placing many bags of clothes and her precious bottles onto the bed. She then plopped down next to them and buried her head into her pillows, yawning.

"I'm beat…"

She knew she had to get up though so she got up and stretched, looking at all of the bags. "Why me?" she complained and emptied all of the bags, putting her new wardrobe of clothes away. When she finished, she finally got to the last one, the one containing the oh so precious bottle. She smiled and took it out carefully, examining if there was any damage.

After inspecting it, and putting it in the desired spot, she stepped back a couple of feet and admired it. "I love it so much! I can't believe I got that lucky to find something like that!" She then yawned again and had to admit that she was really tired this time.

"Maybe a quick bath and then I'll go to bed…I think I deserve this bath anyways." She smiled at the bottle one more time and headed into the bathroom, closing the door softly. When she eventually unchanged, she got into the tub and relaxed deep down in the water, letting it engulf her.

Little did she know that outside the bathroom, the bottle started to shake and rattle furiously. It shook so hard that it inched closer to the edge of the shelf until it fell off to the ground below with a loud 'Crash!'

Sakura, who heard this in the bathroom, let out a loud gasp and jumped. "Oh no!" She hoped, no needed that bottle to be okay. She stood up quickly, grabbed a towel off the rail and wrapped it around her. She flung open the door and let out a cry of dismay when she saw the smashed bottle on the floor in pieces.

"No, no, no, no!" she cried. "I can't believe it!" She bent down to pick up piece of the shattered remains. While she was too busy mourning over it, she was oblivious to the new presence that was in the room as well, looking at the broken bottle.

"Tch, great. I'll have to fix that later," an annoyed voice from behind her said, but even as annoyed as it sounded, it had such a velvety, soothing tone to it.

A loud gasp emitted from deep with as she whipped her head around to look at the new presence. She gasped again and could've easily fainted right there.

Ignoring the broken bottle for now, the new presence in the room looked at her. He quirked an eyebrow, but then smirked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. What are your three wishes?"

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

**Did you like it? Huh? Review pleaseeeeee! Oh and I know that little things Hinata said about the bottle was cheesy, but it was the best I could come up with.**


End file.
